


Another Attempt

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott and Reyes quiet night in is interupted.





	Another Attempt

“You okay, baby?”  
“Yeah.” Scott opened his eyes to see Reyes smiling down at him. “When did I flip back over?”  
“I thought you passed out. Guess I was right.” Reyes’s hand went to the ties on his wrists. Let me.”  
“No.” He pulled his wrist away. “I’m good.”  
“Scott, it’s okay.”  
“Reyes, I’m good. Please”, he pleaded. He didn’t want the night to be over. “Once more.”  
“Fine”, Reyes sighed, running his hands down his chest. “But we take it slow. I don’t want—“

The hiss of the front door opening made them both look.  
“Thought you locked the door”, he whispered.  
“I did.” Reyes grabbed his pants off the floor and slid them on, grabbing his pistol and knife off the bedside table as he did so. “Stay here.” Reyes threw the blanket over him.  
“Like I have a choice.”  
He watched Reyes walk out of the room. Even though he knew it was pointless, he tugged at the ties holding him to the bed. As he thought they wouldn’t give. The sound of breaking glass drew his attention back to the darkened doorway.  
“Reyes”, he hissed.

“Where’s the Pathfinder”, a woman’s voice asked.  
He froze. Someone was in their home. Someone who wanted him. And here he was, helpless. Why hadn’t Reyes taken the time to at least untie one of his wrists?  
“Not here.” There wasn’t a hint of fear in Reyes’s voice. “He’s at the outpost.”  
“Our intelligence says that—“  
“Your intelligence is wrong.” That was his man. So confident. “He’s sleeping at the outpost tonight. He’s not getting here until morning. No Pathfinder to warm my bed tonight.” He almost believed Reyes himself. Though he would make him pay for that last remark.  
“Then we’ll see him then. Leave a note.”  
“No, wait. We can—“  
“The best laid plans. Grab him and let’s go.”  
The door hissed open and close.

“No.” He strained with all his might at the ties around his wrists. They didn’t budge an inch. “Reyes”, he shouted, hoping he had heard wrong. “Reyes, answer me.” No answer but silence.  
“SAM? SAM, I need you.”  
“What do you need, Pathfinder?”  
“You not to judge me first of all.”  
“I am incapable of judging you.”  
“I’m remembering that.” He looked up at his tied up wrists. “A little help, please.”  
“Where is Reyes? Is he okay?”  
“Kidnapped. Or man napped, I guess. And I’m stuck. So do that thing you do and get me out.”

“Pull.”  
He did so but the ties didn’t give. Just like the times before.  
“SAM?”  
“What do you two use? Krogan grade?”  
“Not the time for jokes, SAM. Help me.”  
“That’s your limit. You’re going to have to—“  
“Nope. Not happening.”  
“You have no other choice.”  
“I am not calling anyone. Not again.”  
“Again?”  
“I’ve been stuck before. An ex tied me up before breaking up with me. Managed to reach my omni-tool and—“

“Call her.”  
“She still teases me about it.”  
“Would you rather another of your crew?”  
He thought about it for a moment.  
“Call her.”  
“Already on her way.”  
“You already...” He sighed as he laid his head back down. “Thanks, SAM.”  
It wasn’t long before he heard the front door hiss open again.

“Scott?”  
“Hey, Sara. How nice of you to visit.”  
“Stay here. Scott, where are you?”  
“Where do you think? Who are you talking to?”  
Sara appeared in the doorway.  
“At least this time you’re covered.”  
“Yay for small mercies. Help me. Reyes—“  
“SAM told us.” She walked over and got to work on the ties. “And we saw the note.”  
“What did it say?” He sighed with relief as he sat up, rubbing his wrists. “Thank you.”  
“No problem. Now get dressed and meet us in the living room. Keep the blanket on until I leave.”  
“You’ve already seen me—“  
“Not in this galaxy, baby brother.” She walked out of the room. “Let’s keep it that way.”  
“I love my sister”, he mumbled, pulling on his clothes. “Love, love, love.”  
“Love you too”, she called.

He walked into the living room to see not only Sara but Cora and Peebee as well.  
“Well, this is turning into a great memorable night.”  
“So”, teased Peebee, crossing her arms. “Why did Sara tell us to wait here?”  
“Now is not the time, Peebee. Let me see the note.”  
“Time and location. Come alone”, said Cora, handing over the data pad. “You know. The usual.”

He glanced at it before throwing it at the wall in a fit of anger. It shattered into smithereens upon contact.  
“Okay, oops. SAM?”  
“My apologies. I forgot to return your strength to normal.”  
“Please tell me you’ve now done that.”  
“I have.”  
“And that you have the information I just smashed to smithereens.”  
“I do.”

“So, SAM. If even after—“  
“Drop it, Peebee.”  
“The position he was—“  
“SAM! Do not finish that sentence. Ever.” He glared at Peebee. “And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”  
“Not doing anything.”  
“Stop it. Thank you but stop it. We need a plan.”  
“We have an advantage”, said Cora. “They think you won’t receive the message until morning.”  
“How much did SAM tell you?”  
“Enough.”  
“SAM, you and I are having a talk.”  
“I look forward to it.”  
“Of all the times for you to pick up sarcasm”, he groaned, head in his hands. He straightened and looked at his team. “Okay. Here’s the plan.”  
***********************************************  
It would take Scott about ten minutes of fighting to free himself before he asked SAM for help. Another fifteen minutes for his team to get to their home. A five minute planning session plus what he had figured to be an hour and a half to get to the location. So Scott would still be—  
“Miss me”, Scott’s voice whispered behind him.  
“Faster than I figured. That’s my boy.”  
“You know it. Cora, we’re good. Thank you.”  
Scott cut through the ropes holding him to the pole.  
“Can’t believe you got taken out by three people. The great Charlatan.”

“Okay, first of all.” He rounded to see no one. “Turn off the cloak, sweetheart.”  
“Knew I forgot something.” Scott’s tactical cloak shimmered off. “Would have been fine without it. As I said three people.”  
“With sedatives. They knocked me out. And when I woke up I was tied to that pole.”  
“And you couldn’t free yourself?”  
“Whoever did it was really good.”  
“Not as good as you. I had to call Sara.”  
“SAM couldn’t...”  
“Nope.” Scott glared at him. “Wipe that smug smile off your face. We’re still in the escaping phase.”

He followed behind Scott as he exited the room and made for the shuttle parked outside.  
“Don’t you need to still—“  
“No. This time I decided to let my would be kidnappers off with a warning. Decided to change things up for the fourth attempt. It’s already taken care of. Why did you think I was thanking Cora?”  
“Fifth”, said Reyes as he got into the pilot’s seat, checking the shuttle was ready.  
“Attempts, dear”, said Scott, strapping into the seat beside him. “That one almost actually worked. Remember? I spent fifty six hours locked in a storage closet. The Initiative was... What, three hours away from giving in to their demands?”

“But I found you.” He smiled and placed a hand on Scott’s arm. “I’ll always find you, my dear husband.”  
Scott smiled and kissed his hand.  
“I know. My knight in shining armour. What do you say we go home and continue from where we left off?”  
“Sounds like a plan.” He was exhausted but he did owe the man beside him. And it was how they usually capped off another attempt.  
“Or we could just go home and sleep. And you make me breakfast tomorrow.”  
“Sounds like a better plan.”  
Reyes lifted off and headed east. Back towards home.


End file.
